Methods of manufacturing chip arrangements, in particular multi-chip arrangements, are well known in the art. In the case of multi-chip arrangements, a plurality of chips is typically arranged side-by-side or chip-by-chip and contacted by contact lines, conductors, bonding wires or the like. In such multi-chip arrangements the electrical insulation between the single chips is very important in order to maintain the operation of the chip arrangement. Therefore, a method of manufacturing a multi-chip arrangement providing sufficient insulating between the different chips is needed.